


macho man

by lea1santome



Category: Black Dagger Brotherhood - J. R. Ward (1), Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-20
Updated: 2011-11-20
Packaged: 2017-10-26 08:31:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/280911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lea1santome/pseuds/lea1santome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny y Steve se encuentra en la misma ciudad de los hermanos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	macho man

No le fue difícil a Danny Williams ni a su jefe entrar en esa garito, (las placas de policía hacían maravillas para entrar en garitos con ese)  
Steve prácticamente había usurpado el lugar de la sombra de Danny, pues estaba bastante pegado a él. Llegaron a una mesa donde se encontraban varios “armarios empotradados” incluso más altos que el que su compañero Steve.

_ ¿quién es el dueño del este local?- preguntó Danny a nadie a particular, alguien dijo su nombre, justo antes que enseñara su placa.  
_ ¿Danny Williams?- preguntó Butch, levantándose de la mesa, mientras Steve vigilaba cada paso que daba ese hombre hacía su compañero.- ¡Soy Butch O´Neal!- Butch vestía un traje de Armani, mientras que sus amigos vestían de cuero.- ¡Fuimos compañeros durante dos años en la policía de Nueva Jersey.  
Al fin, Danny reacciono.  
_ ¡Claro que me acuerdo de ti- Butch y Danny se abrazaron ante la mirada de sus compañeros, (sobre todo de Steve y vishous); Butch levantó del suelo al rubio con sus enormes brazos.- Butch, la verdad que no me gusta estar tan arriba, estoy empezando a tener un poco de vértigo.  
¡oh, lo siento!- Con cuidado el ex policía, bajo a Danny al suelo, mientras veía que el compañero de su amigo lo miraba con cara de pocos a amigos- ¿cómo esta Rachel, y Grace? - pregunto Buth, inclinándose un poco (bastante , pues Butch medía casi dos metros), para que sus ojos color avena encontrara los ojos azules de su amigo.  
_ Rachel esta muy bien, con su nuevo marido en Hawaii con Grace, ¡ah, vivo en Hawaii pero durante unas semanas he sido transferido a esta ciudad!  
_ Lo siento, no lo sabía- fue sincero- ¡Odias la playa!  
_ por Grace me he mudado ahí- Daniel echo un vistazo a la mesa, salvo su amigo, todos los asistentes vestían de cuero, y noto la mirada de un tipo con perilla, y tatuajes, que le miraba fijamente.  
_ Me tienes que dar tu número de teléfono- indico Butch, y el detective le dio una tarjeta de visita- ¿te invito a una copa?  
_ Danno, está de servicio- Steve se adelanto a Danny y rechazó por él, y se acercaba más a Danno tratando de que hubiera más espacio entre ese gigantón y su compañero.  
Ese movimiento alerto Vishous que se levantó y se puso al lado de su amigo.  
Danny se calló cuando Steve decidió por él, no le gustó nada que steve decidiera por él, y otra cosa mariposa; el amigo de Butch era igual de grande que el propio Butch. (Danny estaba casi seguro que Butch no era tan alto ni tan fuerte).  
_ Hola, soy Vishous- Vishous se presentó dado que su amigo no lo iba hacer, y le dio mano a Danny (ese pequeño rubio con corbata).  
_ ¿bitelchus? - preguntó Danny todo extrañado.- ¿Cómo la película?  
_ No, es Vishous- el vampiro vio que todos intentos de odiar a ese rubio fue derrumbado en segundos, por el simple hecho que había visto la misma película que él.  
_¡Ah!- este es mi compañero el loco Steve- Danny señalo a steve.  
_ Compañero y jefe- Señalo el comandante- ¡Vamos Danno, tenemos que entrevistar el Reverendo!  
_ ¡Disculpen, la malaeducación de mi compañero!- el moreno miraba con su cara de aneurisma, mientras que el rubio decidió llevarse a su jefe, antes que hiciera una locura- ¡encantado de volverte a ver, y Vishous encantado de conocerte.  
_ ¡Lo mismo digo, Danno!- Danno sólo sonrió, mientras que el comandante lanzaba una mirada asesina el hombre de la perrilla.  
Dado que Danny no se decidía a irse, Steve le agarro del brazo y caminaron hacia la multitud. Mientras que se alejaban Danny le dijo al moreno que estaba celoso de Butch y de Vishous!  
_ Vaya, que si es posesivo el compañero de Danny- indicó Butch- Casi nos mata con sus miradas.  
_ Te olvidas de su olor, el olor de los machos celosos- Por fin hablo Z- el olor que desprenden al alrededor de su pareja cuando se ven amenazados por otros machos.  
_ Te puedo asegurar que Danny no es ningún Beta, o un seguidor de nadie- dijo Butch- ¿estás seguro que son pareja?  
_ ¡Claro que no lo es!- exclamó Z- Sólo digo que ambos machos son alfas, y no tienen sexo, pero se desean.  
_ Espero que puedan romper esa tensión sexual no resuelta- y en esa frase Vishous miró a Butch- ¡por su propio bien!.  
_ ¿Quién fue transferido?- pregunto Z.  
_ Danny- contesto Butch.  
_ Steve, tenía miedo de que Danny tomará el primer vuelo a Nueva Jersey, y movió unos cuantos hilos para poder acompañar a su pareja- el de la perilla estuvo leyendo la mente de ambos humanos, quizás por eso puedo controlar sus celos hacía el hombre más bajo.  
Una cosa estaba clara que soñaría con ellos, y vería que los sueños del comandante se hacía realidad; practicamente era el mismo sueño de Vishous conquistar los corazones de sus parejas policías.


End file.
